Reef
"Reef" '''aka Leslie', is one of the six main characters in ''Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by "eating coral" on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls, shown when he split a surfboard in two and fell on his face while watching a blonde girl on the beach. Reef comes from Muskoka District Municipality, Ontario. In a phone conversation with his friend Moe in "Waves of Cheese", Moe told Reef that they are shooting the surfing movie Break Point 5 at a Muskoka motel. Reef became friends with Broseph and Johnny almost immediately, though he made an enemy in Fin when he said boys are better at surfing than girls. He was made the surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted. He seems to find fun in teasing Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is "into him". Johnny, upon seeing Fin glaring at Reef, says he doesn't think so. Curiously enough, Reef is only ever seen flirting with blonde girls after that since Fin is a blonde. Fin and Reef later come very close to kissing in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". He stubbornly refused to submit to the senior staff's torment at Grom initiation and became determined to find The Office himself. After being thrown in the hotel lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance, however, he finally agreed to do what they said. See also *Reef-Fin Relationship *Reef-Lo Relationship Trivia *Reef appears to be a thinly-redesigned version of 6teen character Jonesy Garcia, right down to his personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship and Reef-Lo Relationship. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *He likes independent women (Fin). *A running gag with Reef is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Moe is voiced by Terry McGurrin, who also voices Jonesy in 6teen. *His parents are either divorced or his mom is a widow, since she went on a date with the Kahuna. *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from the Total Drama Series and Jonesy from 6teen. *Reef's surfboards is red with a bulls skull on it. However when he broke that surfboard in half, he got a red and white surfboard. *He is the tallest in the group not including his hair. *Reef is the strongest in the group. *He is the dumbest member in the group, since he didn't know what 0900 meant (9:00 a.m. in military time) or recognize his mother's name. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *As of the first season Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *He calls his mother "Moms". *His hair is the most important thing to him, as shown in "Mr. Wahine" where Ripper and Lance were going to shave his head and he said anything but the hair. *The location of Reef's tattoo occasionally changes, which may be a mistake on the animator's part or the tattoo may be fake, such as in "Take your Kook to Work Day" the tattoo was shown on his left pec. *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef tried to take Chillaxland by winning a surf contest, but lost and had to eat fish guts with his team (Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout). *It is revealed in "Charging into the Night" that Reef is afraid of the dark, which is backed up in "Penthouse of Horror". *In "Groms Gone Wild", Reef said that he hacked Kianu Kole's profile on the computer but is more likely that he had Johnny let him see his profile. *Reef's iPhone is red. *If Reef was fired from Surfer's Paradise, he would have to work at the Dairy Princess. *Reef apparently likes hot-dogs/weenies. *Reef owns a red Laptop. *Reef wears red wristbands, one on each wrist, all the time. *Reef's tattoo is on the back of his phone. *Reef used to have braces, indicated by an image shown on his surfboard in "A Boy Named Leslie" made by his mother. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig. *His mom did not know that he had a tattoo until "A Boy Named Leslie." *He never like George Ridgemount. He slammed George Ridgemount to the ground twice, On "Reef and the Evil Totem." Took him to the Water fall and threatens him with "or...you can go over with it?" and on "A Boy Named Leslie", grabbed George and fake being nice to him and George called him Squid. After his mom walked away, He slam George to the Suit cases on the Carrier. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf RevolutionThe Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream Gallery File:Reef.png File:Reef_2.png File:Reef_.jpg Fin and reef.jpg Reef.jpg ReefChar.png Thumb-reef.jpg 981914 com stoked.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0007.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0009.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 006_0001.jpg Stoked ep 5 010_0001.jpg Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0022.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0021.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0020.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0019.jpg Stoked ep 5 010 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014 0002.jpg surfboard.PNG bus.PNG friendship.PNG 3696820130 ef3d147d4d m.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h35m42s156.png|Lol :) vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h38m33s91.png reef glases.jpg|Reef reading. vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h15m55s119.png vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h16m31s242.png Baha.JPG surfing.png|Reef taunting Fin Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m15s26.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m06s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m54s95.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m48s34.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m51s5.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m41s151.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m22s218.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h11m47s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h10m31s139.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h09m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h08m55s194.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m32s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m26s239.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m21s191.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m13s111.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m07s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m54s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m43s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m33s222.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m26s151.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m16s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m02s164.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h01m54s93.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m49s211.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m42s140.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m36s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m11s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m57s203.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m47s98.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m30s187.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h04m39s201.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m44s162.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h06m13s120.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h05m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m10s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m36s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png Carru.png Category:Characters Category:Groms Category:Club Bro Category:Reef's Family Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members